The present invention relates to a water ball decoration, more particularly a water ball decoration, which is provided with an anti-leakage rubber plug capable of effectively preventing liquid from leaking out of the ball-shaped part, and such a structure that air bubbles can be easily removed from the ball-shaped part to not affect the appearance of the water ball decoration for the worse.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional water ball decoration includes a glass ball-shaped part 20, a decoration 30, a base 10, and an anti-leakage rubber plug 40. The glass ball 20 has a lower end opening, which is defined by hollow neck-shaped part. Water is contained in the ball-shaped part 20, and the decoration 30 is secured to the rubber plug 40. The anti-leakage rubber plug 40 is tightly fitted into the neck-shaped part of the water ball 20 to prevent the water in the ball from leaking out when the ball-shaped part 20, in which the decoration 30 is disposed, is held on the base 10 with the neck-shaped opening being at the lowermost position. To reinforce the anti-leak function of the rubber plug 40, the neck-shaped part is formed with an annular concave 201 on the inner side, and the rubber plug 40 is formed with an annular curved projection 401 on the outer side such that tightness of the contact between both can be increased.
However, it is found that the water ball decoration has disadvantages as followings:
1. Should air be left in the water ball in assembly or flow into same due to leakage of the rubber plug so as to cause air bubbles to be formed, the appearance of the water ball decoration is badly affected, making the water ball decoration become a failure.
2. Although the tube-shaped opening, and the rubber plug are respectively provided with the annular concave and the annular curved projection, water leakage can still happen because the pressure inside the ball-shaped part is likely to be greater than the force of the connection of the plug to the opening to cause gaps to be formed between the plug and the neck-shaped opening.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a water ball decoration, which is provided with a hidden place such that should air bubbles come into existence, the air bubbles can be hidden in the hidden place so as to not show.
And, it is another object of the present invention to provide the water ball decoration with a plug shaped in such a manner as to be able to reduce the effect of the pressure of the inside of the ball-shaped part of the decoration on the plug.
The water ball decoration of the present invention includes a plug, which has an annular outer wall fitted into a lower end neck-shaped opening of a water-containing ball-shaped part of the water ball decoration, and an annular inner wall within the outer wall; a bottom is connected to the lower end of the inner wall to define a containing room. The annular inner wall is provided with corrugated surfaces on the inner, and the outer sides which will reduce the effect of the pressure of the inside of the ball part on the outer wall of the plug provided for tight connection with the opening.
A hollow cone-shaped part is fitted into the containing room with an upper wider portion thereof being connected to the upper end of the inner wall; a space is provided between the narrower end opening and the bottom of the plug; thus air bubbles can be confined in a space between the outer side of the cone-shaped part and the inner side of the inner wall by means of turning the ball decoration upside down slowly and moving same back to the original position.